The Unexpected
by officially-emo-16597
Summary: Before Tom Riddle Sr. fell under the love potion, he had a fiancee, right? What if, after he abandoned Merope, he got back together with his old fiancee, and they had a kid? Voldy would have a muggle half brother!


Chapter One- What happened after Merope was abandoned

*Flashback*

"You mean I was under the control of this love potion the whole time? That everything you said or did…was based on…LIES?"

"It wasn't a lie, Tom, I swear! I only gave you the potion because I loved you, and I couldn't stand the thought of you being married to another woman!"

"If you really loved me, Merope, then you wouldn't have done this. You would have let me spend my life with Celia. You knew I was happier that way."

Merope stood there in silence, with her palm gently placed on her stomach, which now carried the son of Tom Riddle Sr.

"I'm not staying." said Tom.

"What?" said Merope half confused, half horrified.

"You heard me, Merope." He spat the name. "I'm going back to my family. To Celia. I'm leaving you."

_I'm leaving you._ Those were the last words Tom Riddle Sr. ever said to Merope. He stuffed all his things into a suitcase, Merope watching helplessly, tears in her eyes, pleading for him to stay, just for the baby and stormed out of the little cottage. Their home. The one Merope thought she'd finally be happy in. All that effort, to escape from her father and Morfin, but what use was that of now? She would have to go back to them, and live her little life full of drudgery. Now they would have all the more reason to torture her.

She would not let this happen.

I can't let my one chance at happiness slip through my fingers, she thought.

And just like that, she ran out into the rain, calling out Tom's name. He couldn't be far, she thought. She didn't know for how long she walked, or how far, her feet ached awfully, but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she needed, was to find her walked on for two whole days, and tired and weary, reached a small town. She saw people, houses. She realized how tired and hungry she was. She thought about her baby, how he was doing.

Then she felt the gut-wrenching pain.

She gasped, and the pain paused for a moment. Then it pulled at her again.

She collapsed onto the floor, the pain smothering her. Her vision turned hazy, and everything started spinning around in circles. It was going to be over, she thought. She was going to die. And her baby would die with her. With all the images of her life flashing through her mind, she was swathed in what seemed like an enormous blanket of black.

"Will she be okay, ?" said a little girl's voice.

"I don't know dear, the town doctors have done their best, we just have to have a little faith, now." Said a woman's voice.

This couldn't be right. She was supposed to be dead. Dead people didn't hear voices. Not voices of living people, anyway. The conversation continued.

"But she HAS produced a rather wonderful looking child. I wonder who his father is." Said the woman's voice.

Her son was alive. And like she'd hoped, he looked just like her Tom. No interference from her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"! ! She's okay!" said the little girl who must have been speaking before.

"Hush, Molly, you'll give the poor lady a headache." Scolded .

Merope certainly didn't _feel_ okay. Her vision was still hazy, and things were spinning around. She turned her head, but it felt heavy. She realized that she wouldn't live much longer.

"Name… him…." She said in a weak voice.

took her hand.

"Yes, dear?" she said gravely.

"Name him Tom Marvolo." She managed. "Tom..after his father and Marvolo..after mine." She finished.

just sat by her.

"Where is he…my son…did he survive?" she asked.

Mrs. Cole got up and went into the other room. She returned, carrying a tiny bundle, all wrapped up in blankets. She handed the bundle to Merope.

Inside it was the beautiful baby she'd wished for. He looked just like Tom. Pale skin, those dark expressive eyes. She felt like crying,that she's have to leave him,but she couldn't. Well what do you know, she thought. It is an awful lot of work to cry when you're holding everything you've ever wanted. Even when you have to leave it behind.

"Tom." She smiled.

Those were the last words she said before she was swept into darkness.

*End Flashback*

**A/N: Yeah, a lot of drama, i know...but how do you guys like it? One of my friends-let's call her...um.. Awesomeness-97, came up with the idea of the whole Voldy's half-bro thing. Hats off to her! And i don't think i'll be able to write too often now, cause 9th grade is stupid. :P Not pressuring you to comment, but it would be nice.**


End file.
